Peter Pettigrew
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Um homem, um rato, um covarde, um traidor... numa última e desesperada tentativa de se ilibar, Peter conta a sua propria história... usando todo o seu poder de tocar a pena de quem o ouve... ou pelo menos tenta.
1. Hogwarts, o começo

**PETER PETTIGREW**

**Hogwarts, o começo**

Quando a professora McGonnagal chamou o meu nome, tremia como um rato. Haverá animal que se identifique mais comigo do que um rato? Nessa altura não sabia o quanto era parecido com um. Mal me sentei, ouvi os pensamentos do Chapéu "Humm... és difícil rapaz... és corajoso, sim, lá isso és, mas que tipo de coragem será essa?" Tipo de coragem? Afinal quantos tipos de coragem existem? "Oh, sim, a coragem é apenas uma, mas nem sabes as várias formas que ela pode assumir. Tens coragem, mas também tens um pequeno lado negro, como todos, esse lado negro poderá ser-te fatal. Talvez com bons amigos...? Por outro lado posso estar a cometer um grande erro, mas... sim, vou arriscar... GRYFFINDOR" Mal podia acreditar, tinha isso para Gryffindor! Sempre pensara que ia para Hufflepuff, eles eram considerados um grupo de estúpidos e eu era considerado um estúpido. Fazia sentido ir para Hufflepuff, não? Nessa altura inchei de orgulho por ter ido para a casa dos Corajosos, embora tivesse ouvido alguns comentários do tipo "O Chapéu precisa de ser remendado!".

Sentei-me ao lado de uma rapariga ruiva, que vim depois a saber ser Lily Evans. Do meu outro lado ficou um rapaz de ar estranho, Remus Lupin, e à minha frente dois rapazes de cabelo preto, James Potter e Sirius Black. Esses rapazes vieram a ser o meu grupo de amigos. Eram muito melhores do que eu em tudo: no Quidditch (o James, principalmente), nos estudos, entre as raparigas... mas eu não tinha ciúmes, sentia-me feliz por pertencer ao grupo deles, ao grupo dos "famosos"... Mas hoje vejo que o Chapéu se enganou, ou então sou eu que não tenho essa tal coragem de que ele falou. Sou covarde, traiçoeiro e infiel: um rato. Na altura pensei que ia para Hufflepuff, o Chapéu pôs-me em Gryffindor. Agora acho que a casa certa teria sido Slytherin. Tem muito mais haver com o mundo onde vivo agora... fiz tantos erros... tantas traições...


	2. James: meu amigo, meu rival

**JAMES: MEU AMIGO, MEU RIVAL**

Se havia alguém que eu admirasse neste mundo era James. Idolatrava-o. Adorava vê-lo a jogar Quidditch e adorava ver o que ele fazia com Snape. Ele era como eu gostava de ser, era um ídolo para mim. Mas nunca senti inveja dele, via-o como o meu melhor amigo, embora soubesse perfeitamente que o melhor amigo de James era Sirius. De Sirius sim, tinha inveja... e ciúmes. Queria ser eu o melhor amigo de James. Queria estar no lugar do Sirius. Era um sonho impossível. James e Sirius eram inseparáveis, faziam tudo em conjunto, mesmo os exames. Nunca me apercebi qual era o feitiço que eles utilizavam, mas sei que quando a um sinal de um ou de outro, eu devia chamar o professor que estava de vigia e fingir que não entendia uma pergunta qualquer, e enquanto o professor estava distraído comigo, eles faziam voar um aviãozinho de papel transparente, sob o olhar reprovador de Remus.

Mas, cerca do nosso 4ºano, eu passei a invejar James numa coisa: Lily. Começamos ambos a gostar dela mais ao menos ao mesmo tempo. Ela também estava em Gryffindor, era sempre simpática comigo e o género de aluna que os professores adoravam. Mas claro que nunca admiti a ninguém que, ainda hoje, amo Lily. Ao lado de James, eu não tinha hipóteses nenhumas: ele era mais bonito, desportista e não desistia enquanto não conseguisse o seu objectivo. Só havia uma coisa que mantinha a minha esperança acesa: ela odiava-o. Detestava a sua maneira infantil de torturar Snape, achava-o um convencido, e chegara mesmo a dizer-lhe no nosso 5ºano que preferiria sair com a Lula Gigante do que com ele. Nesse dia quase estalei de felicidade. Afinal sempre tinha uma hipótese... Mas estava enganado, claro. No 7ºano, quanto James adquiriu alguma maturidade, Lily acabou por aceitar sair com ele e começaram a namorar. Quando se casaram, não fui ao casamento com a desculpa de ter furúnculos nas bochechas, mas na verdade passei aquele dia a chorar e a desejar estar no lugar de James. Foi há tanto tempo... ainda era um rapazinho num corpo de homem, era puro, não estava manchado com o sangue da traição nem com o odor da morte. Quando eles tiveram Harry, enraiveci-me pela sua parecença com James. Quando vi Harry a dormir no berço e o cabelo, preto e rebelde como o de James, a cair-lhe para a testa, nessa altura sem a cicatriz, perguntei-me vezes sem conta porque James e não eu.


	3. O primeiro erro

**O PRIMEIRO ERRO**

Quando começou tudo? Já não me lembro bem, apenas sei que foi pouco depois do casamento da Lily e do James. Estava na minha forma de _Animagus_, um rato. Sou um _Animagus_ não registado, assim como James e Sirius. Metemo-nos neste assunto quando descobrimos, ainda em Hogwarts, antes mesmo de Lily começar a gostar de James, que Remus era um lobisomen. Não o podíamos deixar sozinho uma vez por mês, andávamos sempre juntos e não era uma coisinha dessas que nos ia separar. Mas também não o podíamos acompanhar como humanos... resolvemos faze-lo como animais. Sirius foi o primeiro a consegui-lo: transformou-se num grande cão preto; James foi quase logo a seguir, adquiriu a forma de um veado, mas quanto a mim... não era propriamente um exemplo de aluno, precisei muito da ajuda deles, e mesmo assim demorei mais tempo. Tomei a forma de uma rato. Era realmente muito pequeno comparado com eles, mas era necessário: quem mais era pequeno o suficiente para passar pelo Salgueiro Zurzidor e tocar no nó que o fazia parar? Depois saíamos, e nunca ninguém se divertiu tanto como nós, nunca ninguém conheceu o castelo, os seus campos e Hogsmead como nós conhecíamos... mas esses tempos vão longe... nunca mais os poderei ter de volta... Estava recentido com o casamento de Lily e James, nessa altura em Lua de Mel na Europa... começava a olhar para a minha adolescência e comecei a ter, finalmente, verdadeiros ciúmes dos meus amigos por não ser como eles... recuei os meus pensamentos até à minha infância... ouvi novamente aquela conversa entre os meus pais, que tinha escutado atrás da porta quando tinha 7 anos... "Se ele for realmente um busca-pé, como parece que é, e não for chamado para Hogwarts não irei aguentar a humilhação, Jonathan. Seríamos motivo de chacota entre os feiticeiros, nós, uma família do mais puro sangue." "Sim, Peter está a revelar-se uma decepção... olha para a irmã dele, Christina só tem 5 anos e já consegue fazer levitar as cadeiras..." Christina, a minha irmã mais nova, fora sempre a preferida dos meus pais. Era muito hábil com a magia, reconheço-o, mas impossível de aturar. Até Sirius, que aceitou sair com ela uma vez por ser minha irmã, nunca mais quis ouvir falar em ficar perto dela outra vez! Ninguém a aturava, apenas os meus pais, que a viam como uma salvação para a honra da família... e os pensamentos negros chamam o Negro. O meu lado negro contra o qual o Chapéu me avisara começava a crescer... e foi nessa altura o meu primeiro e maior erro. Levado pelos ciúmes, pela mágoa e pela inveja aliei-me ao Senhor das Trevas. Não era um Devorador particularmente importante. Não era como o Malfoy ou os Lestrage, ou até mesmo como o Rokwood... mas o Senhor das Trevas apercebeu-se que poderia ser útil como espião. Ele queria os Potter, por causa de uma profecia a que nunca dei muita importância. Eu _era_ um amigo dos Potter... mas também um Membro da Ordem da Fénix de Dumbledor. É que apesar de tudo, James, Sirius e Remus continuavam a ser meus amigos... quando estava com eles sentia impulsos de lhes contar a minha traição... mas acobardava-me sempre... nessas alturas não conseguia ver a tal coragem de que falou o Chapéu...

**Witch: **Minha amiga! Eu sei k aki tens outro nome, mas eu gosto mais de Witch :P. Fico-te a dever uma, pk apesar de já teres lido esta fic (eu tou sp a posta-la em td o lado lol) fizest o grande favor de me mandar uma review... a 1º neste começo de "carreira". Evitas-te k morresse à fome D.


	4. A traição

**A TRAIÇÃO **

Os Potter enfrentaram o Senhor das Trevas três vezes e escaparam incólumes, mas a sua vida corria cada vez mais risco à medida que o tempo passava. Dumbledor decidiu então que eles teriam de se refugiar. Sirius foi o Portador durante uns tempos. Lembro-me que Dumbledor insistira para ser ele. Desconfiava já que alguém chegado aos Potter estava ao serviço de Voldemort como espião. Não desconfiava particularmente de Sirius, mas não queria arriscar... e tudo estava bem para mim. Fazia o papel de duplo espião. Contava a Dumbledor alguns objectivos do Senhor das Trevas: fui eu quem lhe contou que Ele desejava ver os Potter mortos. Também disse ao Senhor das Trevas alguns planos da Ordem, e embora nunca dissesse nada crucial, sentia-me sempre traidor, porque o era. Informei-o da decisão de Dumbledor. Disse-lhe quem era o Portador... e foi aí que as coisas se complicaram. Sirius teve a má ideia de passar a ser eu o Portador. Seria uma espécie de bluff: o Senhor das Trevas iria atrás dele, não pensando sequer em mim, uma criatura fraca e sem valor. Os Potter aceitaram a proposta e ninguém ficou a saber da troca de lugares... não houve tempo para isso... nesse dia senti-me tremendamente dividido... se o Senhor das Trevas descobrisse que era eu o Portador, iria torturar-me até à morte... do outro lado estava a minha lealdade para com os meus amigos... o medo decidiu por mim. A lealdade já tinha sido quebrada à muito e o Senhor das Trevas descobre sempre tudo... sempre... não lhe é possível escapar... contei-lhe nesse mesmo dia onde os Potter se encontravam. Sabia que Ele não pretendia matar Lily... apenas queria James e Harry... Lily iria sobreviver... iria ficar livre para me amar como eu a amava – e amo... mas já alguma vez os meus planos tinham saído como eu desejava? Lily morreu para dar a vida a Harry. O meu Senhor fora destruído e eu descoberto.  
Tentei fugir de uma fúria que sabia, seria muito pior que a do meu Senhor: Sirius Black. Sabia que ele iria somar dois mais dois e descobrir que era eu o traidor, e sabia que ele estava tomado por uma fúria capaz de arrasar uma cidade... Para além de Sirius, também os Devoradores da Morte estavam furiosos. Vi-me perseguido por todos lados. Acabei por ser encurralado por Sirius numa rua Muggle. Vi a raiva nos seus olhos, a palavra traidor a formar-se na sua boca... e antes que ele a pudesse dizer gritei "James e Lily, Sirius. COMO FOSTE CAPAZ?". O espanto espelhou-se no seu rosto, e, aproveitando esse momento, matei todos os que estavam ao meu alcance, transformei-me e fugi para os esgotos. Pouco depois instalei-me no seio de uma família de feiticeiros, e aí soube que Sirius fora preso, acusado de trair os Potter, e que vários Devoradores foram também presos ou mortos por Aurors. Ainda agora não sei como consegui ter presença de espírito para semelhante acto, como um plano que, à partida, tão perfeito se formou tão rapidamente na minha pequena cabeça, na minha cabeça de rato.


	5. O regresso

**O REGRESSO**

Fiquei com os Weasley durante 13 anos. Durante uns tempos fui pertença de um dos rapazes Weasley. Percy. Tinha a mania das luxúrias, era arrogante, convencido e queria ser sempre o melhor. Fazia-me lembrar a minha irmã Christina... isso fez com a que o meu ciúme se mantivesse vivo. A lembrança da minha irmã, a menina do papá e da mamã... mas aguentei. Não me era propício aparecer agora... quando Percy foi para Hogwarts, não quis ir com um rato "velho e sem graça". Passei a pertencer ao seu irmão de 6 anos. Ron, sim, gostava de mim. Queixava-se que eu só dormia e comia, mas gostava de mim e eu também o começava a sentir como amigo... mas já não era a primeira vez que eu traía um amigo... Ron também foi para Hogwarts e ainda mesmo no Comboio fez amizade com Harry. Voltar a vê-lo depois daqueles anos todos... o filho de James... a causa da morte de Lily... sem que Ron visse saí do sei bolso. Sabia o que tinha a fazer. Queria _matá-lo_... Estava prestes a readquirir a minha forma humana (Oh, que saudades de ser humano) quando apanhei em cheio com o olhar dele... os olhos dele... os belos olhos de Lily... Lily tinha morrido por ele... ele também era filho dela... Lily ia _odiar-me_ se eu o matasse... não fui capaz de o fazer. Já tinha feito mal demais a Lily... ainda iria fazer mais... mas não nessa altura... nesse momento nem sonhei com o que iria acontecer... Entraram na cabina 3 rapazes. Pelas semelhanças físicas deviam ser os filhos de Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle. Eram. Iguaizinhos aos pais. Começaram a importunar-nos. Queriam roubar-nos os doces... mordi um e fui atirado contra a janela. Ron veio logo ver se eu estaria morto. Fingi que dormia, mas pelo rabo do olho vi os outros 3 a irem-se embora. Tinha conquistado a confiança de Ron e Harry.


	6. A fuga

**A FUGA**

Sirius não era parvo, nem nunca o fora. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Tentou contar a história verdadeira ao Tribunal, mas eles nem ouviram... mandaram-no sem julgamento para Azkaban... para meu bem. Recebi a Ordem de Merlim 1ºClasse e a minha mãe fez a cena da mãezinha desgostosa. _Ela_, que nunca me deu valor... Mas claro que não iria durar muito. Já estava à espera que isso acontece-se, só não sabia quando. No 3º ano de Harry, Sirius fugiu de Azkaban. O rapaz foi sujeito a uma protecção intensa, que muito lhe desagradou. Harry é como James: um espírito livre. Se não fosse eu saber que Sirius andava atrás de mim, ter-me-ia rido com a situação: Harry a ser sujeito a uma protecção extrema, quando o verdadeiro assassino dormia no mesmo dormitório que ele... Não tocara num só cabelo de Harry durante aqueles 3 anos. Lily ainda permanecia e permanece demasiado fresca na minha memória...

A situação estava a tornar-se negra para o meu lado. Sirius fugira de Azkaban e sabia que eu estava em Hogwarts, Remus estava lá como professor, poderia reconhecer-me caso me visse, e a outra amiga de Harry comprara um gato, um gato descendente dos antigos gatos egípcios que eram adorados como deuses, um gato que resultara de um cruzamento de um gato egípcio com um Kneazle. Esses gatos não eram nem são comuns. Tinham uma grande inteligência, que passou de geração em geração. O gato da rapariga apercebeu-se que eu não era verdadeiramente um rato, mais, cheirou o mal que havia em mim e não me deu descanso o ano todo... Acabou por se aliar a Sirius, que entrara no Castelo com o seu disfarce de cão. Depois dos ataques de Sirius, não me restou mais nada a não ser fugir... corria demasiados riscos... Sirius já tinha inclusive entrado no dormitório... e eu sabia que ele queria vingar James e Lily... James, que era quase seu irmão... Fugi para a cabana do Guarda das Chaves e dos Campos. Lá, estava em segurança... até aquela maldita rapariga me fazer sair do meu esconderijo. Depois disso passou-se tudo muito rapidamente. Ron agarrou em mim e correu em direcção ao Castelo, com Harry e a rapariga... Debati-me. Conseguia cheirar Sirius, eu _sabia_ que ele estava ali... consegui fugir, corri até ao Salgueiro Zurzidor. Foi aí que o palerma do miúdo me agarrou novamente... e foi aí que apareceu Sirius. Puxou o rapaz para a passagem secreta do Salgueiro e levou-o para uma sala. Harry e a rapariga apareceram depois. Por uns momentos tive uma réstia de esperança. Harry estava prestes a matar Sirius... mas não o fez. Nessa altura pareceu-me que James tinha voltado à vida, e era ele quem estava ali, à frente de Sirius... não Harry, mas James... então apareceu Lupin. Seguiu-se Snape, mais uma vez parecia que ia ser o fim de Sirius... mas claro que Harry tinha de ser como o pai, tinha de agir como o pai... e desarmou Snape. O odioso Snape, que ficou inconsciente. Ron e a rapariga também haviam feito um feitiço que resultou no desmaio de Snape. Recomeçou a tortura. Contaram a verdade a Harry e obrigaram-me a assumir a minha verdadeira forma. Ansiava por voltar a poder ser humano, mas não naquela altura. Senti um medo enorme, maior do que quando tinha fugido, maior do que quando o Senhor das Trevas estava furioso... Ali, à minha frente, estavam Sirius e Remus... com as varinhas em punho, prontos a matarem-me... via a vingança nos olhos deles... rebaixei-me como nunca me tinha rebaixado. Pedi-lhes misericórdia. Chorei, guinchei, falei para eles, Ron, Harry e a rapariga... nenhum estava disposto a deixar-me vivo... soube o que uma pessoa sentia quando estava prestes a morrer... só que não morri... Harry não deixou. Percorreu-me uma onda de alívio. Ele não queria que Remus e Sirius se tornassem assassinos. Quis levar-me vivo aos Dementors... mas esquecera-se de uma coisa: era Lua Cheia. Remus era um Lobisomen. Para meu gláudio, foi Remus e Ron, com a perna partida, quem me escoltou até lá fora. Uma vez lá, apenas me restou esperar que uma nuvem saí-se de frente da Lua. Quando Remus se começou a transformar, roubei a varinha a Ron, lancei-lhe o feitiço de Estado de Choque e transformei-me novamente em rato. Corri para a floresta. Senti Sirius a correr atrás de mim... até que apareceram os Dementors... a conversa entre os meus pais fez-se ouvir na minha cabecinha de rato... "Peter é uma decepção... olha para a Christina..."... Corri ainda mais, afastei-me dos Dementors e quando parei já não estava nos Recintos de Hogwarts. E tinha um problema em mãos: Sirius ia contar a história a Dumbledor. Harry, Ron, Remus e a rapariga iam confirmá-la. Eu ia ser descoberto... a não ser que ajuda-se o Senhor das Trevas a regressar ao poder iria para Azkaban... tinha uma dívida para com Harry...


	7. Coragem essa filha do medo

**CORAGEM... ESSA FILHA DO MEDO**

O Chapéu tinha razão quando dissera que eu tinha coragem. Foi preciso coragem para ir ao encontro do Senhor das Trevas, foi preciso coragem para o servir. Fui o seu "bode expiatório". Tive de o amamentar com o leite da sua cobra, Nagini, levá-lo para a sua antiga casa e recolher informações. Tive de ir até à Grécia, a um Templo perdido onde se encontrava a solução para o corpo temporário do meu Senhor... foi preciso coragem para isso tudo. Mas era uma coragem nascida do maior de todos os medos, era uma falsa coragem, conduzida pelo receio...

Foi numa das minhas jornadas de recolha de informações que encontrei Berta. Era uma feiticeira do Ministério burra, incompetente e coscuvilheira. Levei-a ao meu Senhor. Ela deu-lhe as informações necessárias e o Senhor das Trevas congeminou um plano. Tentei convencê-lo a não matar Harry. Ele nem sonha da minha dívida para com Harry... se soubesse... se descobrisse... o plano do meu Senhor não foi totalmente bem sucedido. Ganhou o corpo de outrora, a defesa de sangue de Harry e os Devoradores da Morte de novo... sacrifiquei a minha mão para isso acontecesse... mas algo correu mal... sombras apareceram... entre elas, a de Lily... Oh Lily... quando no ano seguinte o Senhor das Trevas atentou novamente contra Harry, Sirius caiu. Não estava lá. Não fui capaz. Se lá estivesse, seria obrigado a salvar Harry, correria risco de vida com Sirius... que lhe aconteceu ao certo? Nem o meu Senhor o sabe. Acho que ninguém sabe... excepto talvez Dumbledor... que teria acontecido a Sirius? Para onde o atirou Bella? Em que mundo me fui meter? Porque traí eu os meus amigos? Porque vim eu para as Trevas? Porque fui possuído desta maneira? Quando me irei livrar disto? Ajudem-me... ajudem-me... ajudem-me... ajudem-me...

Fim


End file.
